


The brothers’ quarrel

by neondiscs



Series: Tales From a Broken World [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, It’s not gonna make sense if you don’t read the other ones so go do that, techno is reasonable but Wilbur’s still being mean, tommy leaves, vilbur :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs
Summary: “‘We’?” Tommy scoffed indignantly. “There’s no ‘we’ anymore, Wil. There’s me, there’s you and there’s Techno, but there’s no ‘we’.”
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tales From a Broken World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	The brothers’ quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> The sleepy Bois being a family :’)
> 
> Why do I do this??
> 
> Also, double update day pog

“Wilbur.”

Wilbur continued to hum softly, washing his boots in the stream.

“Wilbur!” Tommy said, louder this time so his brother would hear him.

“What, Tommy? I’m busy.” Wilbur sighed, turning to the blond boy.

Tommy paused, choosing his next words with caution. “Explain.”

“Explain what, Tommy?” Wilbur replied, getting up from where he was crouched by the stream. “You know what happened, your memories ought to be back by now.”

“Yeah, I- ugh, I remember everything but,” Tommy frowned, trying to find the right question to ask. “What did you do, after I died?”

“Well,” He moved to grab the laces for his boots, but Tommy glared at him and stepped in his way. “I tried to blow up Manburg.”

“ _Tried_?”

“Couldn’t find the button.” Wilbur shrugged. “Look, Tommy, I like you, but I’ve got shit to do if we want to blow that place to-“

“ _‘We’_?” Tommy scoffed indignantly. “There’s no _‘we’_ anymore, Wil. There’s me, there’s you and there’s Techno, but there’s no _‘we’_.”

“Tommy-“

“Where’s Tubbo?”

Wilbur froze, as Tommy’s glare grew icy and almost threatening. He’d never seen this look in his little brother’s eyes before. This was someone who had cut all strings with family, who had pushed everyone away for fear they’d push him first. There was only one person he could run to, and one person who’d know.

“Tommy, you know where he is. You’re scared to leave.” Wilbur muttered, nowhere near matching Tommy’s rage, but getting more frustrated that he hadn’t already left. If he was going to go he should go now. “Leave, I don’t care. Just, say goodbye to Techno before you go.”

“Whatever, I’m not scared.” Tommy huffed, turning away and stomping towards Techno’s little corner.

The pink haired man opened an eye at his brother’s arrival, laying back in his hammock. “Leaving already, Tommy?”

“Shut up. I’m only here because Wil said I should.” Tommy spat, rolling his shoulders back.

“Why’re you listening to him? Last time I checked, you only listen to Phil.” Techno mumbled.

“Yeah, but Phil’s not here, is he?” Tommy looked down at the ground, kicking a loose stone. “Anyway, goodbye, I guess.” Tommy turned to leave, but was stopped by a little chuckle from the other.

“For the record, Tommy,” Techno replied. “You were kind of growing on me.”

Tommy stayed silent but didn’t move, just stared at Techno with watery eyes.

“You’re... a good brother. I wish I could have been the same to you.” Techno told him, briefly hugging him and lowering his volume. “And uh, Wilbur’s _insane_. Someone’s gotta stay behind and make sure he doesn’t do something that’ll get him in too much trouble.”

“Thank you.” Tommy whispered back, returning the hug for a split-second before darting off towards his own room. In there, he fished out a few belongings. Armour, a sword, a crossbow and some food. He donned the armour, and secured the green cloth around his neck.

He headed towards the nether portal. Wilbur wasn’t looking at him. He didn’t care. Technoblade saluted him off, before returning to his hammock.

_‘Goodbye.’_ He thought, stepping into the violet swirls of the portal.

And now he was alone again, but he knew it wouldn’t be for long.


End file.
